


Danza di sangue e pioggia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slice of Life, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte tra suicidio e salvezza, sangue e pioggia per la giovane Claudias.Ha partecipato alla challenge Look 'n' listenCanzone: Hollywood Undead Bullet





	Danza di sangue e pioggia

Danza di sangue e pioggia  
  


  
_Le mie gambe sono penzoloni fuori dal bordo,_   
_Il fondo della bottiglia è il mio unico amico,_

_Penso che ti taglio ancora i polsi e me ne sono andato, andato, andato, andato._  
 _Le mie gambe sono penzoloni fuori dal bordo,_  
 _A stomaco pieno di pillole non ha funzionato ancora una volta,_  
 _Metterò una pallottola in testa e sono andato, andato, andato, andato._  
  
  


Claudias si portò la bottiglia di birra alle labbra e bevve il contenuto, un rivolo di liquido dorato le colò oltre le labbra piene e sentì la gola bruciare. Si sfilò una scarpa, un rivolo d’acqua la trascinò fino alla fogna. Un uomo la colpì al fianco con una gomitata, una donna le passò accanto stringendo il manico dell’ombrello, un ombrellino di un uomo si piegò. I lunghi capelli neri della giovane le aderivano al viso, l’acqua gocciolava da essi, le gocce di pioggia le scendevano lungo il viso pallido e i vestiti impregnati d’acqua pesavano. Si tolse anche l’altra scarpa proseguendo sul marciapiede, i calzettoni a righe bianchi e neri erano anneriti dall’acqua sporca ed erano bucati all’altezza del pollice del piede di sinistra. Una ciocca di capelli le finì davanti al viso coprendole un occhio, il trucco nero era colato rendendo pesti i suoi occhi, una goccia d’acqua le finì sul naso e scivolò fino alle sue labbra ricoperte dal rossetto nero. Lasciò cadere la bottiglia vuota, le tempie le pulsavano e le iridi nere erano liquide. Rischiò di cadere in avanti e sentì un sapore acido in bocca, socchiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia. Alzò il capo e osservò il cielo grigio rigato dalle gocce di pioggia, fu colta da un capogiro e cadde in ginocchio. Si mise carponi, appoggiò le mani a terra sbattendo gli occhi e i rivoli d'acqua sporca le inumidirono entrambe le mani, alcuni rigagnoli sfuggirono alla pressione delle sue dita.

“Guarda quella drogata…”. “Non si vergogna?”. “Dove sono i suoi genitori?”. “ … ritardo…”. “ … bus…”. “Levati!”. Varie voci si confusero in un brusio che coprì il risuonare delle varie gocce di pioggia su superfici diverse. Claudias proseguì gattonando, superò una trentina di gambe strette in vestiti scuri. Vomitò, le narici le bruciarono fino a dolerle e la gola si graffiò. Si spostò a sinistra e superò il suo rigetto che colò via trascinato dall’acqua nerastra che scendeva lungo la strada inclinata. Si sedette e alzò nuovamente il capo, osservò le luci gialle, rosse, bluastre e violette dei cartelloni pubblicitari interattivi diramarsi soffuse sui grattacieli nerastri. Chinò il capo e il viso le fu coperto dai lunghi capelli neri, alcune ciocche le aderivano alla maglietta nera che indossava, la giacca le si era quasi del tutto sfilata lasciandole le spalle scoperte e i rivoli d'acqua scendevano all'interno inumidendo la maglia. Si osservò i segni bianchi a mezzaluna all’altezza dei polsi, si tolse il temperino dalla tasca e lo fece scattare con un rumore metallico. Si appoggiò la lama sulla pelle chiara, un rivolo di sangue le scese lungo la pelle nivea. Avvertì il dolore e rabbrividì, sorrise e sentì l’odore d’umidità pungerle le narici. Pulì la lama sulla stoffa color ossidiana della minigonna ricoperta di borchie, richiuse il coltellino e lo rimise nella tasca della minigonna. Appoggiò la mano per terra, la vista si annebbiò e il sangue si mischiò all’acqua, i cerchi si allargavano intorno alle gocce. Si strinse la giacca con l’altra mano e ne tirò fuori una pistola, aprì il caricatore e vide che c’erano solo due proiettili, lo rimise al suo posto, tolse la sicura e la caricò. Se la mise in bocca, sentì il sapore metallico, la tirò fuori e se la puntò al lato del capo facendola aderire alla capigliatura. Premette il grilletto e si sentì un click, la giovane sospirò, rimise la sicura e sistemò nuovamente la pistola nella tasca.

“Anche oggi ho vinto alla roulette russa” si lamentò. Arcuò la schiena, piegò le ginocchia e le abbracciò appoggiando il mento su di esse. Si girò vedendo un uomo avvicinarsi, lo sconosciuto cercò di metterle la mano sulla spalla, la ragazza si scostò e digrignò i denti.

“Fatti i ca**i tuoi vecchio!” strillò. L’uomo le porse l’ombrello mettendoglielo sul caso e sospirò.

“Dio non ti vorrebbe qui e tua madre starà soffrendo non sapendo dove sei” disse. La ragazzina scoppiò a ridere, il braccio ferito le pulsava, le guance erano accaldate e il fiato si condensava davanti al viso.

“Mia madre ha provato a volare dal tetto di casa mia quando avevo sei anni, aveva anche il vestito da sposa perché Dio la apprezzasse di più. Perché me**a me ne dovrebbe fregare?” domandò Claudias. Mostrò il terzo dito, l’uomo davanti a lei sospirò, si rimise l’ombrello sopra il capo, si voltò e si allontanò. La giovane si tastò le tasche della minigonna, quelle della giacca e ne aprì una all’altezza del seno sulla sinistra. Ne uscì un pacchetto, lo aprì e si rovesciò delle pillole nella mano.

“Vediamo invece se per voi è la volta buona” borbottò. Mise le pillole in bocca e le inghiottì.

 


End file.
